bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE DEATH TRILOGY OVERTURE
| releaseUS = April 5, 2005 | isbnUS = ISBN 1-59116-728-0 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 044. Awakenthe Threat 045. Point of Purpose 046. Karneades~Back to Back 047. Back to Back~Tearing Sky 048. メノスグランデEnglish translation: Menos Grande (Japanese romaji: Menosugurande) 049. unchained. 050. Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2 But Bleed Mix 051. DEATH 3 052. (Needless Emotions) | chapterEn = 044. Awaking to the Threat 045. Point of Purpose 046. Karneades ~ Back-to-Back 047. Back-to-Back ~ Tearing Sky 048. Menos Grande 049. unchained. 050. Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2 (Blind but Bleed Mix) 051. DEATH 3 052. Needless Emotions | cover = Kisuke Urahara | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Death Trilogy Overture is the sixth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo Kurosaki may not know this, but the world he lives in is one predicated on balance--between the living and the dead, between everyday life and the Soul Society. Shinigami aren't merely fighting Hollows, they are charged with the grand task of equalizing the balance between this life and the next. Naturally, if too much energy is channeled to one side, really bad things will happen--just as they're happening now! Ichigo and Uryū's competition inadvertently results in generating a leviathan of a Hollow whose sheer size is capable of tearing the Shinigami's delicately constructed balance to ribbons. Is Ichigo Shinigami enough to fell this giant and protect the equilibrium of the universe? Find out in Tite Kubo's international manga smash-hit Bleach! Bleach All Stars Chapters 044. Awakenthe Threat As Ichigo has now defeated the Hollows endangering his family, he hunts down Uryū to make him pay for releasing the Hollow bait. Meanwhile, Urahara explains to Chad and Orihime about Shinigami and Hollows. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Isshin Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Sōken Ishida (flashback) # Rukia Kuchiki # Kon (in Ichigo's body) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 13: Flower and Hollow 045. Point of Purpose Uryū's and Ichigo's rivalry continues as Hollows begin to congregate in the sky. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Kisuke Urahara # Yasutora Sado # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Kon (in Ichigo's body) # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 046. Karneades~Back to Back Ichigo learns about the fall of the Quincy clan and finally hears Uryū's reason for hating the Shinigami. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Uryū Ishida # Sōken Ishida (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 047. Back to Back~Tearing Sky Ichigo and Uryū agree to work together for the time being and an enormous Hollow appears at the fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kon # Rukia Kuchiki # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Sōken Ishida (flashback) # Ururu Tsumugiya # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Jinta Hanakari Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 048. メノスグランデ A Menos Grande appears in Karakura Town. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya # Tessai Tsukabishi # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # A Gillian # Kon # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 049. unchained. Ichigo and Ishida continue to fight the Menos. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # A Gillian # Rukia Kuchiki # Kisuke Urahara # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Acidwire (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 050. Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2 But Bleed Mix Ichigo defeats the Menos Grande and then loses partial control over his spirit, which prompts Uryū to save Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Rukia Kuchiki # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 14: Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! 051. DEATH 3 The day after defeating the Menos Grande, Ichigo and Uryū eat lunch together. Meanwhile, a mysterious visitor arrives at Urahara's, while two Shinigami come to the Human World. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Misato Ochi # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Michiru Ogawa # Ryō Kunieda # Rukia Kuchiki # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # Ururu Tsumugiya # Jinta Hanakari # Yoruichi Shihōin # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Mahana Natsui # Chizuru Honshō # Yuzu Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 15: Kon's Great Plan 052. (Needless Emotions) Rukia is found by the Shinigami sent to retrieve her and take her back to Soul Society. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Mahana Natsui # Michiru Ogawa # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Ryo Kunieda # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 16: The Encounter, Abarai Renji! References Navigation de:Band 6: Die Todestrilogie - Ouvertüre 06